I Always Have And Always Will
by ILoveTwilight4Ever
Summary: We all know Quil imprinted on claire when she was two. But this is a story about how Quil imprinting on her effects a future relationship that deals with the strongest emotion, LOVE. They will also deal with, Pain, Sadness, and Anger along the way.
1. The Hickeys

A story about Quil imprinting on Claire, and how this affects a future relationship that deals with the strongest emotion, LOVE

A story about Quil imprinting on Claire, and how this affects a future relationship that deals with the strongest emotion, LOVE.

___**Chapter 1. The Hickeys**_

I was sitting outside of the school house waiting for Ally to show up. I finally felt my cell phone vibrating against my jeans pocket. I pulled my cell phone out and chuckled at what the screen said.

"New Text Message From Ally"

I flipped the screen open to see her message.

"I'll be there in a minute!" is what she had written. I then decided to figure how long it would actually take her. She was probably making out with Josh before they headed out to get me. I felt weird sitting out here when nobody was left except this one kid who's name I had forgotten that always just sat around. Then without looking up I knew Ally was here. I heard "Sexy Can I" blasting from the stereo. I grabbed my book bag and sat up dusting the dust and junk from my butt. They were all sitting messing around in the car. Josh Ally's boyfriend was driving. She usually let him drive even though it was her car because it made him feel manlier by being the one driving. And then someone got out of the back of the car. I saw exactly what I wanted to see. That person was Kyle.

"Sexy can I?" he said as he picked me up and carried me too the car. I couldn't help but giggle. Kyle then got in the car and picked me up and put me on his lap. He strapped the seat belt around both of us.

"Hey babe" Ally said as she turned around from the front seat to see me. Suddenly the escalades engine started to rev up and Josh drove out of school little parking lot.

"Where are we going" I asked not recognizing the direction Josh was driving towards.

"Where going to drive up too one of those scenic points." Kyle responded. We all laughed yes, we were going to do a lot with scenic places. About 17 minutes later we arrived there was nobody here. This was good I wouldn't want somebody I knew to be randomly here.

Josh got out of the drivers seat and went over to Ally's side. She got out of the seat and let him sit down and then climbed back on top of him. Suddenly I tuned around and wrapped my legs around Kyle's waist. We started kissing and then it turned to making out. His lips with my lips felt so good. I can't even think of any words that would describe how good it felt. Josh and Ally were probably doing the same, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I wanted to live in this moment for as long as I could. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I didn't care so I let it ring. But, before I could think about anything I felt Kyle going down my neck. When suddenly I realized what ringtone it was. It was the recording of Embry screaming "Pick up, or were all dead!" I knew that meant Uncle Sam was calling. I quickly pulled the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked while trying to sound calm.

"Claire, where are you?" he didn't sound too angry when he asked which was a relief.

"I'm with Ally and Kyle." I responded. He knew I was going over to her house after school for homework. Though we weren't really at her house, and we weren't doing homework.

"Yes, I know but you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." He said and I could tell his temper was rising.

"Eleven!" Embry shouted in the background. I was going to kill him when I got home.

"I know I just wanted to get all my homework done before I got home." I said trying to cover. I'd need to make sure I got homework done later tonight.

"You have five minutes to get here" Uncle Sam responded after a couple seconds "Or you're grounded"

"Ok, I'll be there" I said trying to cover up my fear. Everybody must have heard him because Josh was back in the driver seat and we were taking off. He started driving about 80 mph. I was trying to breathe now thinking there was a chance of me getting there on time. We were finally in La Push so I tried to breath. We pulled up outside my house and know I was completely able to breath. I was about to jump out the car when Kyle pulled me back and kissed me. I wanted to keep kissing him, but I had to go.

"Go" He whispered. Even though he didn't want me too. I ran up to the door the second I opened the door. The clock above the fireplace turned the second I looked at it. Then I felt huge warm arms around me.

"Thank god you made it. Otherwise we all would be dead!" Embry said as he carried me over to the table and sat me down in a chair. I was stuck between him and an open seat. Suddenly somebody sat down in it that made me have a huge grin. Quil. Ever since when I was six and moved in with Sam and Emily, Quil had been my best friend. My staring of happiness stopped when Uncle Sam interrupted.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" He asked me. I finally snapped out of my daze and paid attention. He was talking about Paul, Melissa, Kim, and Jared.

"Hey guys!" I said eagerly now extra happy that they were here and went up and hugged each one of them.

"You seemed a little out of it" Paul said from across the table.

"I had a lot of homework that why I was out of it" I said. The truth was Quil had made me had this feeling that was really strange. A complete feeling of joy. So I hadn't even noticed them sitting at the table. Which I never do since I love them so much.

"I haven't seen you in so long" Quil said as he leaned over from his chair to hug me.

"I know" I said leaning over and hugging him back.

"You guys saw each other two days ago! It wasn't that long ago." Jared and Embry said at the same time as if they were reading each others minds.

"Well it felt like it" I said with a pout.

"I know I'm sorry, it was my shift all day yesterday but that means I have a full day off tomorrow. We can go do whatever you want." He was whispering to me. He let go off me and leaned back to his seat. I was super warm now from his warm skin. Since he and all the other guys were big werewolves, they made the house super warm whenever they were over. I took my little jacket off. When Quil gave me this weired look. Then he seemed angry. I turned to ask Embry what was wrong with Quil.But, before I good ask Embry spoke first.

"CLAIRE! Why do you have HICKEYS on your neck and chest? He shouted. Then I looked around the table. All the guys had angry expressions on there faces.

"Ooo Shit!" Was all I could think.

**I will only write another chapter if I get 10 reviews that way I know people like it! ****Review if you want more! I love reviews they inspire me to write! Thank you!**

Story by: **ILoveTwilight4Ever**


	2. Best Friends Forever

-I don't own these characters there from Stephanie Meyers Twilight Series… I wish I did, but I don't

-I don't own these characters there from Stephanie Meyers Twilight Series… I wish I did, but I don't.

**Chapter 2. Best Friends Forever**

I felt like I was going to throw up. The pack was being them normal selves. Overprotective I mean come on, I was sixteen years old. If I had a boyfriend and I wanted to make out with him I could. But, this was not what Sam and the pack thought they wanted me to be ten forever. I was too scared to worry about this anymore. O my god, it had only been a few seconds since Embry said that and I already had them looking angry, and I freaking out. I was dead now. They could tell it was true that I had been making out from my face.

"Embry, what are you talking about?" Emily asked Embry. She probably thought he was just messing around. I wanted him to take it back as if it were a joke. I waited a few seconds and he never did. I knew he didn't mean it to hurt me. But it did in a way since I was going to get in trouble for it. I quickly took action and tried to lean down to grab my jacket from the floor but Quil picked it up. We bumped into each other even though he had reached it first and was now pulling back. Why would he keep the jacket from me? Did he want Sam to figure out?

"CLAIRE! What the HELL have you been doing" Sam shouted at me. I slowly heard my name and turned my head towards his chair. I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I've been making out with my boyfriend" I answered. I loved him too much to lie to him. I thought it would be a relief if I just told him the truth. But, he seemed even madder. Quil looked as if he was about to kill someone, Embry looked sad, and Paul and Jared were mad.

"So you weren't doing your homework?" Sam asked while fidgeting with his knife. Emily, who was sitting next to him grabbed his other hand to calm him down but didn't dare interrupt him.

"No, I did it. We did stuff afterwards." My voice turned into a whisper towards the end. This was true; I had done some on the drive up to the place. But, not all of it. I had planned on doing the rest that night.

"Did Kyle force you to make out with him?" Sam said while pushing Emily's hand to the side. She was tightening it as If he had gone too far which was the truth. He was leaning against the table as he asked me.

"No!" I said. I leaned forward against the table and looked him in the eyes. I had never been this hostile to my uncle before, but I loved Kyle and I couldn't understand why he would ever say that.

"You know you could tell us" Kim said from farther down the table.

"I would tell you guys, Kim. But he did not force me" I didn't lean back or take my eyes off Sam as I said this.

"We would so kick his ass if he did, don't worry" Jared backed his wife up. But this made me madder. How could the people I loved be turning against somebody else I loved?

"I could enjoy that!" Sam joined the guys who were angry still, but having fun thinking about beating Kyle up.

"I wanted to MAKE OUT with HIM!" I shouted back at Sam who I was still glaring at.

"WHAT?" He shouted louder back at me.

"You heard me" I said. I knew I would have it coming after doing that. But during this whole argument I started feeling as if I might really love Kyle.

"Don't talk back to me Claire!" He said while standing up from his seat now.

"Well don't treat me like a child! I'm sixteen years old!" I said now standing up across the table from him. I felt really bad, Emily looked as if she was about to cry.

"Don't be stupid Claire; he just wants to get in your pants!" He said like it was compaction of who could be meaner. It felt like he had just stabbed me in the back.

"Maybe I want him too!" I said. Which wasn't true, but it could be. I wanted to wait till I was sure we both loved each other or till marriage. Marriage was my first choice.

"So you want to be a slut?" he started shouting louder again. He had stabbed me again. I had always considered Sam my dad and my father like an uncle. But, now I felt like my dad had just stabbed me again.

"Sam! She is not a slut! You're losing your temper; you don't know what you're saying!" Emily said lifting her head from her hands. It still felt like he was stabbing me, but I could tell his anger from being a werewolves was making him manly act like this.

"She sure sounds like one" he said taking a drink from his beer. I knew now it was his temper, but I was too worked up to back down. Even though I wanted to.

"We all know you and Aunt Emily had sex before you were married so don't be criticizing me!" Then I heard Jake's speakers blasting "Low" by Flo Rida. He was 15 minutes later than I was. It was the best noise all day. I knew he'd stop being afraid of Sam like everyone else and defend me. I needed him to hurry.

"You know what I'm tired of this, you're grounded!" He shouted back. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Jake. I ran to his side. From his facial expression, he had heard Sam yelling at me.

"Sam, calm down." Jacob said stern but calmly. He and Sam are like brothers so he can usually convince some sense into him. It had been a long time since he freaked out like this. I think I scared him.

"No she's grounded Jacob. End of story" Sam said. And with that he sat down and just left me there. He was really done. I was extremely hurt that he never apologized. I might get one later, but I wanted one then. Quil was now too busy helping Emily with the others by taking Sam out to the porch where he completely calmed down. I stayed there for a minute, before Jake picked me up and carried me to my room.

He laid me on my bed and pulled up a chair next to me.

"You must have had an interesting night" Jake said to me as I got up and walked to the dresser. He turned the other way so that I could change into my P.J.'s. The tears were streaming down my face now. I had to wipe under my eyes to get rid of the mascara. I walked back over to my bed and crawled under the sheets. Jake lay next to me on the bed. I giggled when I saw Jake's feet hanging over the edge of the bed.

"So, you and Kyle had fun tonight. Huh?" Jake asked with a smile on his face.

"Don't make me throw this pillow at your face" I said.

"I think you should throw it at his face" Quil's voice from the door. He must have opened it quietly so that we didn't hear.

"What do you want?" I asked. I hated treating Quil like this, but he hurt me when he didn't take my side earlier. As Quil walked in the room Jacob sat up on the bed instead of lying down.

"Don't be like that" He said as he sat next to Jake on my bed.

"Why don't I let you guys talk this out, I'm going to go have a beer with Embry" Jake said. With that he got up and walked out the room. I was glad he shut the door behind him.

"Don't be like what?" I said back staring him in the eyes. His eyes were so sweet. They were like a trance I couldn't get out of.

"Mad at me" He said. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked. I really wanted to know why.

"I only did that because I had to take Sam's side" Quil said he stood up. He probably couldn't stand the tension anymore.

"You're my best friend Quil! You should have taken my side!" I shouted back at him. I was glad the door was shut and everybody was outside so they wouldn't be listing to us shouting.

"Did you see how angry he was earlier? Emily thought he was going to change and attack you! You should have just stopped arguing with him!" As he said this he was looking me in the eyes again. All the sudden it felt like he was more than a best friend. Then it went away within a second. I had never had a feeling like that. The way he looked at me was as if he had the same thing.

"I couldn't just step down Quil! I'm sixteen if I want to make out with my boyfriend I can. You know Sam is more like a dad to me than an uncle. He should understand especially since Emily and he did stuff when they were my age. He even made out with Leah when they were fourteen!"

"I know Claire, but I don't like seeing you with that kid. He's gotten in trouble so much. He's pretty much a miniature Embry" He said. He finally sat back down on the bed. It was almost as if he liked me, and was trying to keep me from dating somebody else. I realized I was just being stupid and trying to live my old crush. Yes, I use to have a crush on Quil. It always felt more than a crush, but it never was.

"Well, I like Embry" I said smiling back at him. Quil just laughed at me.

"You don't think you love him, do you?" he said. There was still a smile on his face. He probably though it was a joke. But I had been really thinking today and I might. I mean we've been going out for two months.

"I don't know Quil, the feelings are getting deep" I said. Then he looked like he did earlier. The whole I don't want you dating him look. I took a minute to pout.

"You should be supportive! If you love me you would be!" I said. I meant it in the friend way because he never returned that crush feeling. And back to the whole him being older than me thing. I also did not want to start an argument again.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be. Is that good enough that I'm trying?" he said. Then a smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes!" I shouted back to him. I sat up in the bed and hugged him. Hugging him felt so good. He started squeezing me weirder than he normally did. It was like he was holding on and never wanted to let go. He finally got under the covers with me. For the rest of the night we laid there listing to my ipod. We listened to 2 step (remix) on my ipod the whole time. We put in on repeat so we could keep listing to it.

"I think this is our song" he said. Then I realized that two hours had passed.

"I agree. This is our song. BFFS for life!" I kept looking him in the eye and smiling. Suddenly my door opened and Emily was standing there she walked in. Quil jumped out of my bed and stood right next to it.

"Is everybody still down there Emily?" Quil asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure they'd enjoy it if you too went down" She said turning back to me. I looked up from the bed at Quil and he nodded. I followed Quil out, but before we walked out my door Emily stioped me.

"Claire, you know Sam feels terrible about earlier. Right?" she asked. Clearly hoping I wasn't hurt to bad.

"Yes, I'm fine now I know he didn't mean it." I said. Then I smiled to show her I meant it. And she smiled right back at me.

"How about you have tonight, and tomorrow morning to cool down. Then you guys should talk it out" Quil said.

"Fine" I said smiling back at both of them. I would cooperate. Then before we left my room I ran back and got my ipod. As we walked out to the porch Embry ran up to me and picked me up.

"So you had some fun tonight didn't you?" He whispered into my ear.

"What is with you guys Jake already asked the same question" I said. I didn't understand if they were proud.

"Well that's only fun like that your going to be having for a while" He said back to me. He sat me down because he could tell from my tongue sticking out that I wanted to go pout. I had done that since I was six. If the tongue came out people knew I was mad and needed to go pout. I knew it was coming. The fact that I would always be watched and Sam would do whatever it took to keep me from making out with Kyle again. As I looked at Quil I remembered how he always make's me happy, and that I'd be fine with just my best friend for forever.

**-I need Reviews!! I was nice enough to update without a full 10, but i wants more!! PLEASE!! thatnk yous i know more peeps are reading it then reviewing or you who do like it make mulitiple reviews.. i can do with that :)**

**-Story by: ILoveTwilight4Ever**


End file.
